1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image retrieving method and apparatus for retrieving an image from an image data base.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of retrieving a desired image from an image data base, additional information, comprising, for example, the title and the type of image, is retrieved using keywords.
However, in retrieval using additional information, it is extremely difficult to systematically provide keywords for all of the stored images when the size of the image data base is large and the shape of each image is complicated, so that it is often impossible to retrieve a desired image by only using keywords.